criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hemhem20X6/C2 spellings
Just a place for me to compile spellings that have been confirmed, mostly through CR Transcripts, occasionally through the map or Twitter. CR Transcript key: Bold: Additional name or additional part of name revealed this episode. ?????: Spelling contradicted within transcript or that contradicts a previous transcript Map key: ?: Best guess of spelling Letters replaced with question marks: I don't understand what has been written here C2E1 transcript * Places/Political Things ** Wildemount ** Menagerie Coast *** Clovis Concord ** Cyrios Mountains ** Wynandir *** Ashkeeper Peaks *** Xhorhas *** Greying Wildlands *** Dwendalian Empire **** Zemni Fields **** Marrow Valley **** Wuyun Gorge **** Trostenwald ***** Nestled Nook Inn ***** Hillsbrook Parchment and Binding ***** Hills Ward ***** Loch Ward **** Ustaloch **** Amber Road **** Felderwin **** Zadash *** Julous Dominion (defunct?) * People ** King Bertrand Dwendal ** Caleb Widogast ** Nott the Brave ** Yorda ** Adelaine ** Rinaldo ** Fjord ** Beauregard ** Jester ** Mollymauk Tealeaf ** Yasha ** Frumpkin ** Starosta Fryda Langer ** Voss (Husseldorf?) ** June (Husseldorf?) ** Sheenah ** Gustav Fletching ** Bo ** Desmond ** Mona Knot ** Yuli Knot ** Ornna ** Toya ** Kylre ** Sivelmen ** Flynn ** Watchmaster * Organizations ** Crown's Guard corrected to Crownsguard ** lochsmen ** Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities ** Baumbauch Brewery ** Husseldorf Brewery ** von Brandt Brewery ** Soltryce Academy ** Library of the Cobalt Soul ** Cerberus Assembly * Objects ** Trost (ale) ** falchion * Other ** Crick-Queen’s Call C2E2 transcript * Places/Political Things ** Kamordah ** Port Damali ** Trostenwald *** Lochward ????? *** Dockward ????? (Docksward?????) *** Hillsward ????? *** The Old Mud Hole Tavern *** North Ward (Northward?????) *** Burnished Bibelots (Burnished Bibliots?????) *** Natural Remedies *** Jackalwere Smiths ** Rexxentrum ** Shady Creek Run * People ** Watchmaster Jossyd ** Lawmaster Norda ** Bo'sun' ** Theeds ** Enon Brinjay ** Samuel ** Oglen Hornsblower ** Vosna ** Jonas ** Lucas ** Damon * Organizations ** crownsguard * Objects ** The Rosed Embrace ** Farthing's Embrace ** Fiends of Folklore * Other ** The Traveler ** Zemnian C2E3 Transcript * Places/Political things ** Trostenwald *** Lochward General *** Burnished Bibelots ** Ustaloch *** Crookedstone (also Crookedstone Island) * People ** Noah * Organizations ** Crownsguard (crownsguard) * Creatures ** husks ** nergaliid C2E4 Transcript * Places/Political things ** Alfield ** Trostenwald *** Hillsward *** Northward *** Baumbauch Family Brewery *** Burnished Bibelots *** Warm Dew Bathhouse ** Felderwin ** Felderwin Village (Felderwin Tillage) (not clear which is correct) ** Shady Creek ** Nicodranas ** Hupperdook ** Nogvuror * People ** Archivist Zeenoth ** Expositor Dairon ** Harper Mince ** Davies * Other ** skein C2E5 Transcript * Places/Political things ** The Golden Road ** Alfield *** Candleglow Inn *** Feed and Mead tavern *** The Broad Barn ** Bladegarden ** Port Zoon * People (and others) ** Watchmaster Bryce Feelid ** Crute ** Thadeus ** Winter's Crest (W.C.) * Creatures ** gnoll C2E6 Transcript * Places/Political things ** Alfield *** Feed and Mead Tavern *** On the Wind Stables *** Ruddy Top Butcher ** Brokenveil ** the Bluffs ** Rillway Road * People ** Reedus Candleglow? ** Thadeus Candleglow ** Starosta Kosh ** Leiman ** Reggie ** Lawmaster Ruben * Creatures ** valley aurochs * Other ** Yeenoghu C2E7 spelling guide at 0853 UTC 2018-02-27 * Places/Political things ** Alfield ** Zadash * People ** Bryce Feelid ** Herma ** Jules ** Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna ("Stacy") ** Petrov ** Shakäste * Organizations ** Crownsguard/crownsguard * Creatures ** gnoll * Other ** Yeenoghu * IRL ** Khary Payton ** Mya C2E8 spelling guide at 0514 UTC 2018-03-05 * Places ** Alfield *** Salt Trench Jail ** Amber Road ** Deastok ** Dwendalian Empire ** Felderwin ** Julous Dominion ** Marrow Valley ** Nogvurot ** Rexxentrum *** The Rotted Stump ** Shumas ** Zadash *** Chastity’s Nook *** East/West Outersteads *** The Invulnerable Vagrant *** The Leaky Tap *** Packwearer’s Provisions *** Pentamarket *** The Pillow Trove *** Signet Wall *** Silken Terrace *** Southern Quarter *** Spark Hammer Smithing *** Steam’s Respite *** Tri-Spires * Creatures ** Bagent, Avryn, Emor (names on the graves) ** Demedan Baumbauch ** Crute ** Durmas ** Watchmaster Bryce Feelid ** Herma, Jules, Petrov (the rescued) ** Starosta Kosh ** Shakäste ** Claudia Sheed ** Enchanter Pumat Sol ** Ulysses Stanneras ** Trevor (former bandit leader) ** Yeenoghu ** Zenny (new bandit leader) * Organizations ** Crownsguard/crownsguard * Things ** Fessuran ** Fleshrender * Creatures ** firbolg ** gnolls * IRL ** Khary Payton C2E9 spelling guide at 1438 UTC 2018-03-17 * People ** Mikael Drom ** Yannick Dumel ** King Bertrand Dwendal ** Watchmaster Bryce Feelid ** Frumpkin ** Iliana (Ulog's wife) ** Jan (Yannick's helper) ** Kara (half-elf) ** Reeve (tri-spire crownsguard) ** Miss Rima ** Shakäste ** Claudia Sheed ** Enchanter Pumat Sol ** Ulysses Stanneras ** Ren Sutan ** Dolan Thrym ** Ulog ** Herald Voloshin ** Leopold Wansticker ** Wessek the Trim * Organizations ** House of Sutan ** The Knights of Requital ** The Righteous Brand * Creatures ** firbolg ** gnolls ** manticore * Deities ** Allhammer ** Ioun (Knowing Mistress) ** Lawbearer ** Platinum Dragon ** Raven Queen ** Stormlord ** Traveler * Places ** Alfield ** Amber Road ** Bladegarden ** Druvenlode ** Dwendalian Empire ** Marrow Valley ** Menagerie Coast ** Nicodranas ** Nogvurot ** Ossuary Gates ** Packwearer’s Provisions ** Port Damali ** Rexxentrum ** Soltryce Academy ** Southern Quarter ** Trostenwald ** Umber Dungeon ** Xhorhas ** Zadash *** Apple Tree Tutor Village *** Chastity’s Nook *** East/West Outersteads *** Hearth of the Allhammer *** Interstead Sprawl *** Pentamarket *** Signet Wall *** Silken Terrace *** Spark Hammer Smithing *** Steam’s Respite *** The Invulnerable Vagrant *** The Leaky Tap *** The Pillow Trove *** The Raven’s Den *** Tri-Spires * Other ** crossbow ** Curse of Ghor Dranas ** handaxe ** King’s Hall Taskboard ** shortsword ** Zemnian Map * Large print ** The Frozen Depths ** Greying Wildlands ** Menagerie Coast ** Cyrios Mountains ** Xhorhas ** Ashkeeper Peaks * Medium print ** Pearlbow Wilderness ** Rexxentrum ** Cyrengreen Forest * Small print ** The Wuyun Gates ** Trostenwald ** Deastok ** Felderwin ** Zadash ** Felderwin Village ** Talonstadt ** Kamordah ** Egelin Quarry ** Berleben ** Bladegarden ** Pride's Call ** Druvenlode ** Silberquel Ridge ** Hupperdook ** Grimgolir ** Icehaven ** Odesslor ** Nogvurot ** Bysars Tyl * Tiny print ** Ustaloch ** Eistus River ** Rillway Road ** Br????eth ? Byway ** Br??????? ? Hills ** Ashguard Garrison ** Bro????ik ? Byway ** Ounterloch ** The Brokenveil Bluffs ** Velrin ? ?????? ** Pride's Walk ? Road ** Ruins ? of Sputtergrad ? ** D?fus ? River ** Leterda ? Swamp ** Glory Run ** Cr???vale Roadway ** Rockguard ? Gerimon ? ** Spilwalker ? Bay ** ?????eath ? Road ** Amber Crossroads ** K??????en ** Kalla ? River ** F???loch ** ?????? Breach ** ????????? Road Matt Mercer * Dwendalian Empire * Errevon * Julous Dominion * Kylre * Nergaliid * Enchanter Pumat Sol * Zadash Category:Blog posts